Iron Fox
by ADILuzumakinamikazeali09
Summary: Naruto gets plunged in a suped up Kamui and wakes up in a hospital unknown to him. More inside.
1. Waking up to

Hey guys, Adil here. Been a while, i know, just been very busy. Don't worry. i havent forgotten my other story, just need some time. I will update soon. This story has been in my head so i wanted to put it on paper. if it has good reviews i might just continue with it, if not well i would just delete it. anyway enjoy!

"Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..."

That was the sound of a heart monitor, hooked up on a person, who looked like hell. He also had a lot of other wires hooked up to him, and some blood transfusion equipment and drips, and a breathing mask.

"Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..."

"When will he wake up, Tony?" Asked a female voice.

"I don't know, Pepper, it's all up to him. He was beaten up pretty badly when i caught him. Fractured skull, 4 broken ribs on each side, broken left arm and fractured right one, plus his left leg was also fractured with a sprained ankle, and that's just the bones. He had a lot of internal bleeding. Whoever did this to him, really wanted him to die, but this kid is a fighter from what i can tell. The doctor said he also had a lot of old scars." The male voice, identified as Tony, said while showing her the boy medical chart.

The female, identified as Pepper, just stood there, mouth agape, looking at the kid in shock.

"H-H-he i-is still alive after all that!"

Tony just nodded his head.

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!"

The boy's body started to shake violently and his heart monitor started to read that his heart rate was sky rocketing.

"Go get a doctor quickly; he is going into cardiac arrest! Hurry!" tony shouted out. He ran to the boy's bedside and tried to hold him down

Two doctors rushed in, and one injected something to calm him down while the other helped tony to hold him down. Two nurse also came in, one pushing Tony and Pepper outside.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, we will do our best to take care of the boy. Just relax, okay. Go home, please, go and get some rest, there is nothing further you can do, we will contact you if we need anything." She then turned and left.

"She's right pepper, lets go home, we will come back tomorrow okay."

Pepper just nodded. As they were about to leave, a doctor rushed out from the room.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! He is awake! Come quickly!"

Tony ran towards the room. As they entered, they saw his eyes half opened and him struggling to move his arms and legs. It looked like he was trying to get up. He was also mumbling something.

"..nata...k...bi...te...me...ma...da...ra..."

"What was that?" the doctor holding down asked. "What is your name boy?"

The boy just waved his hand to the doctor's face, like trying to grab him.

"Na...Nar...Naru-to...U...Uzu...Uzuma-ki..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, where do you live, and who is your parents?" the doctor asked, getting him to lie down.

"I'm a-a-an orph-an, fro-m Ko-noh-a" he whispered out. His eyes then closed and his breathing evened out.

"Wow! He has a very strong immunity, the sedative finally kicked in after five minutes." Exclaimed the doctor. "And that's almost four times the dose, that's like taking down four elephants."

Tony then made his way to the head doctor.

"Is he alright doc?" he asked

"Yes, he is fine, i don't really know what happened, but he is fine, out of the danger zone. His bones is setting in place and healing, his internal bleeding is healed. Its amazing really, it is only two days and he has healed what would take at least three weeks. And the way he is going, i would say he would be up and moving in three more days, and fit as a horse in five days, six tops."

Tony had a shock look also on his face.

"I have some bad news though, Tony." That snapped Tony's attention. "He has a similar condition to you, not the same, yet similar. He has around five pieces of metal, bout two to three millimetres long around his chest cavity. Two is stuck in his bones that are close to the left side breast bone, and three is around the heart. It's moving closer, very slowly, but it is moving. If we go in and operate, we might make it worst, it's to high risk. They is only one thing i could do and that is up to you, and you know what i am talking about, it's up to you."

Tony was a mind blown. He knew his condition was bad, but thanks to his chest piece, he is alive.

"How long does he have?" Tony asked.

"I would say two weeks, tops, three." Replied the doctor

"And when do you think he would be up?"

"Well the way things are going, in two days."

"Okay, i would be back then, i want to talk to him first."

The doctor nodded his head and went back to check up on Naruto.

Tony went back and met up with Pepper, and the left the hospital.

He was quiet the whole way to his home, and Pepper was a little worried.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was laced with worry.

"He is going to die, in approximately 3 weeks." Just like that, he said it.

"W-wh-what? Why? How?" she replied, almost shouted it out.

"He has some metal fragments, moving closer to his heart, which will eventually kill him. It's to high risk to operate and remove it. How it got there, i don't know. Could be like me, i don't know"

"Oh, but, can you help him, like with that thing on your chest, make one for him?"

"Yea, but, i don't know anything about him, who he is. I would like to, so i want to talk to him first and then from there i would decide. I might jus give him that old one."

"Ok, i want to go to, ok, we would talk to him."

Tony just nodded his head. He has a lot of thinking to do.

_**Back at the Hospital.**_

_Naruto mindscape_

"**Naruto-kun, get up, please. Get up, Naruto-kun, please get up." A very feminine voice whispered pleadingly.**

"Grhrrmmgmrrhm..."

"**Come on, get up..."**

"Five more minutes..."

**A tick mark formed on the female head. "Well if you don't get up now, then no more sex for you then..." she said while cleaning her nails."**

That did the trick. He was up faster than the speed of light.

"Im up, im up, im up."

"Katsumi, not funny," he said while wearing a pout.

The now identified female voice, Katsumi just giggled.

"urgh, my head..." Naruto muttered. Then he got to his feet, eyes cold. "Fuck!, whats going on, where's that fucker Madara, Sasuke and Obito, and that fucking hypocrite son of a bitch father of mines, Minato?!" he shouted out.

_**Somewhere else...**_

A certain tunic wearing sound kunoichi, who is alive, thanks to a certain blond sneezes.

"Some fucking son of a bitch is using my lines!" she shouted out to nobody. She then quiets down and start blushing, and giggling, a little blood running down her nose, "or is it Naruto-kun, by the way, where is he? I want to see that tool of his again, haven't seen it in a while, Naruto-kun! Where are yoooou?"

She jumps away, looking for her Naruto-kun and his tool.

_**Back at the hosptital, in Naruto's Head...**_

"**Calm down, Naruto, there dead."**

"huh" that was his intelligent reply, after cursing worst than a sailor, or a certain red head. He then shivers, and has a feeling, a certain feeling that is very pleasurable.

"i suddenly have a feeling that a certain red head is looking for me...weird" he muttered out.

"**Naruto, are you listening to me?"**

"ohh, right, what you mean dead? Who killed them?"

"**You did, well practically destroyed them i should say."**

"I did...oh fuck! Yeah i fucking did! When i beat down Obito after draining that fucking hypocrite Minato out of your other half of chakra, i massacred those sons of bitches. But then Minato had some weird seals, and he and Hiruzen combined with Madara and took Nagato next eyes and combined with Obito body, and used the Rinnegan to take full control of the Jubi. Dam that fight was hard, but thanks to you and me studying all those seals we blocked they connection, undid that weird chimera technique that bastard did, sealed the Jubi back into the moon, while separating the tailed beast and bringing back the other jinchuuriki, which was fucking taxing, leaving me half dead. Madara and Minato was also on there last legs, but still almost tore me a new asshole, but i fucking sealed them up, thanks to the jinchuurikis, but then that gay asshole, Sasuke came and stab me in the back cause he was so jealous of my power, saying something that his sword would kill me, ha like if, but Hinata came and showed him, hehehehe..."

"**Yup, thats about it, im very impressed Naruto-kun, you beat those fuckers bad, but you forgot about the part where he used his last ditch effort to kill Hinata with that fucking eye, and where you jumped in killed him, got knocked out, and went through some weird portal. Which brings me here..."  
**

"What's wrong?"

"**We are not in Konoha anymore, somehow, Sasuke kamui had some effect with some lingering chakra of the Jubi power, which amped it up a lot and sent you across dimensions."**

Well, that bowled Naruto over. He just stared at her shocked.

"So where am i, and can you carry us back home?"

"**I am sorry Naruto-kun, but i can't, i don't know anything bout cross dimension travelling. But the good news is that since you were the one sealing the Jubi and the combined Minato, Hiruzen, Madara, Obito, you got there eyes, the combined Rinnegan/Sharingan."**

"Well, that's good, but, after all that, i can't see my home again i would trade these eyes for that in a heart beat, thanks for trying to cheer me up, though." He said, a little down.

Katsumi just nodded, and Naruto found a place next to her, and sat down. The silence just took the place, for how long?, no one knew. Naruto just sat there looking at his hands, in his little own world.

"Katsumi?...how long was i out for?"

"**I think, 3 days, almost 4,"**

"Huh, 4 days eh, well i think its time for me to get up, explore this new world, see what kind of place i am gona spend the rest of my life in, what do you think?"

Katsumi jus nodded her head with a smile.

"Well I'll see you in a bit." And with that he faded out of his mind.

" Yes Naruto-kun, the rest of your life, less then 2 weeks", she whispered out tears in her eyes.

_**In the Hospital**_

"Damn, those bastards really did a number on me, fuck! Its gona take atleast another 3 days to be able to run around a place like Konoha at least 50 times, and a week to make it to 150." those were the words of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"And good morning to you to, Mr. Uzumaki, welcome back to the world of the living" said a voice not familiar to the blond ears.

Naruto's head snapped up to the person, "Who the fucks are you?"

"Me, I'm known to many as an inventor, Tony Stark, but to the world," here he walked up to naruto, with his full armour coming on, and his face mask sliding down, " to the world, i am known as Iron Man."

"Huh?!"


	2. Fixing a few heart problems

Chapter 2- Fixing a few heart problems.

Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, had a very hard life. Orphaned at birth, tortured, starved, buried alive, beaten countless times and even violated by both sexes before he even reached his early teens and witnessed and fought in a war. His father was the one that made his life the way it is. He could say that he witnessed a shit load more than any other person his age could live through. Plus he could hardly be surprised by anything. He even travelled through a portal to another universe. But here he is, mouth wide open, watching a man in an iron suit.

"Huh?!, come again?"

"I said, you can either call me Tony Stark, or Iron Man."

"Urmm, okay, Stark-san, well my name is-"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, yes i know." Tony cut him of before he could finish.

"Erm, how did you know?" Naruto watched him a little suspiciously.

"You told us."

"I did? When? I just got up."

"Around two days ago, you woke for a little while. Enough chit chat, now, we have important business to get to."

"Business, i don't have time for business, i got to find a way...home." He finished a little quietly. He started to wonder as the words of Katsumi replayed in his head. She didn't know how to carry him back, nor did he. His shoulder slumped.

"Well, you have to because there is no way your leaving without answering some questions i have. Plus if you want to live to."

"What do you mean, live?"

"We will get to that soon, now, who are you, and where are you from?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, i am from the fire country, Konoha."

"Sounds Japanese. Are you Japanese, or from Japan?"

"What's Japanese? Oh wait, you don't know, i am not from this time or dimension."

Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised.

"What! That's impossible! Dimension travel? Stop making stories up kid."

Naruto was getting a little angry of being accused of lying.

"I am not lying! Why would i? You don't even know who i am."

"True, fine so, say you were telling the truth, what happened to you to put you in that condition?"

Naruto eyes stared directly into Tony's. He watched him carefully. He then turned and watched out the window.

"I was in a war against a mad man. My village teamed up with the other 4 nations, and we went to war against this mad man. He wanted to cast our world under an illusion and control it. When i was born, our village was attacked by a powerful creature known as The Kyuubi. A giant fox with nine tails. Our leader at that time sealed it into me, which made me a jinchuuriki, or what would loosely be calle-"

Tony cut him of here "The power of human sacrifice."

"Yes, he sealed it into me, here." He raised his shirt showing him the seal.  
"They are eight others like me. The mad man, which was named Madara, needed the beast powers to make his plan worked. He had captured 7, and needed the other 2, which was me and another. The other four nations, realising that they were in trouble, forged an alliance, and we all went to war against him. Almost 3 months of war and it was down to me against him. In the end i defeated him and in the end another person interfered and sent me here. How that happened i don't know exactly."

Tony, during the whole story, was just watching him as he stared out the window, telling his story. He could see that he wasn't telling the whole story, but he was still telling the truth. He was still amazed that, it was possible, and that this man, travelled, somehow into another dimension, and somehow ended up here, in his.

"So, you were in a war, and in the final battle, somehow crossed into this dimension. So your side won the war?"

"I guess. Madara is dead. He was the leader. So we won. I don't know what's going on, and i am not sure if i can go home. Guess i can call this a permanent vacation." Naruto said that last piece, with a small smile on his face. He recalled the little good times he had. He would miss all his favourite people back home.

Tony could see in his eyes the pain he is going through.

He started to ponder. Should he give up his secret to save this person life. Even so, he could understand his pain. He did create weapons for war. Plus he witnessed it first hand and now he was trying to stop it. He also knew that this kid was not going home anytime soon. He had his answer. He knew exactly what he is going to do. plus he could always use a new assistant. Probably an apprentice.

"Alright, now i made my decision. Naruto, your life is in danger. You have some metal fragments around your heart, which is slowly moving towards it. Now it would kill you, not now, but soon. The doctors tried to take out most of it, but can't take out all. I have a device that can help you. Do you want me to help you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What?! I am going to die. Impossible!"

"It is true. The metal fragments are small. But once it in there, in your chest, it cannot come out that easily."

"So that is what that bastard meant. Fucking teme. But why do you want you to help me? I mean, we just met, and i don't even know you."

"To tell you the truth, i don't know completely the why, but something tells me to. Plus, you never know what karma brings around. And you will owe me one."

Naruto just stared right at him.

"Fine, How long till i can get out of here. I don't really enjoy hospitals you know."

"The entire procedure will take a couple of hours. So by tomorrow evening, tops the following day. Now I'm going to call in the doctors to prepare you for the operation, just relax. See my chest here; it would be the same way on you."

"Huh, looks cool, just tell those doctors to hurry."

"Yeah yeah, just relax."

As the doctors came in, Tony glanced back to Naruto once more, with a thought in his head.

'Don't make me regret this decision, Naruto."

_**Naruto Mind.**_

"You knew, didn't you, Katsumi?"

"Yeah, sorry Naruto-kun, i couldn't heal it, nor get it out, and didn't know why. I just couldn't tell you that your life was about to end. I'm sorry." Replied Katsumi. She didn't know what else to do. Her chakra couldn't even budge it.

Naruto just sighed.

"Well at least this guy Tony could help. I really do owe him 1. plus that suit looks really cool. I wonder what it does."

"They have started to put in the device. I wonder if i could mod it for our chakra to flow through it." Katsumi said breaking Naruto out of his thought process, "It feels very powerful. But it doesn't do anything to the body. It's like a core of power just sitting there, on your chest. It's electrical though. The structure of the device is to create electricity. I could tweak the basic atomic structure with my chakra, and let some of my concentrate structural base essence in it."

Naruto just stared at her.

Katsumi giggled at his face. "Simply put Naruto, what gives me unlimited chakra, i can put it in the basic structure of the device, making it not only to produce electric current, but also boost the production of your chakra through out your body, plus let mines flow faster through you, and increase the production. It will increase your natural strength and speed a lot. Your normal running speed with out chakra was like that green spandex man without his weights on. Well now it's double that you could say. Strength is like wise. The downside though is that, your chakra control will be shot. Badly."

"Damn it, and i work so hard to perfect that. Well life is not that simple. I leave it to you."

Katsumi just nodded and sat down to begin her work.

"It will take awhile. I will need a lot of concentration and timing. As they put that device in, i have to start it before they finish the procedure."

"Ok, well let's hope everything goes to plan."

Naruto walks next to her and sat down. He closed his eyes and relaxed with her.

"Well Mr. Stark, the procedure went perfect. The metal fragments have stopped moving, and is actually moving backwards towards the magnet. We managed to get the one stuck on his breast bone. So, in a couple of weeks all will be on the magnet, and you just got to take it out clean it and he will be normal as ever."

"Hmm, that very good. Thanks doc, when will he be ready to leave?"

"Well, tomorrow morning. He is still unconscious." With that the doctor left Tony to himself, looking at the old chest piece in his hand. The first one he created.

Tony sat back down on his chair.

'I hope this is a good decision. Actually, it feels like its one of my best one.' His thoughts made him smile.

"What's with the smile, Tony? I hardly see those these days."

"I just have a good feeling bout this kid, Pepper."

"You sure giving him the new model one is such a good idea?"

"Well, we will just have to see for ourselves." He finished with a smile. He took her hand and left the hospital waiting for Naruto to get up, but if he had just turned around, he would have seen some one sneaking out of the room, the door opening slowly and an empty bed.


	3. JUST AN

Replies and A/N

So yeah, looks like i might continue the story. Now, i am a very busy person, only when i stop to rest i write. So if you get vex with that, I DON'T CARE, and it is not my problem. Anyway, for those wit the patience, i thank you :). Now if people have read my profile, i have posted a link to my facebook. So if you want to know me well, you can check it.

Now for my next story, its still in progress. I have the next chapter half way done. Yeah its taking a while. Plus good fanfic stories are hard to find nowadays :/. Exams are here for me, so i will have to pause on my writing brake here.

Meh, i will tink about it.

So if anyone has any good stories, that i mite have not read, link me plz. :D

Now onto any Q&A&Replies like always –

From: Freddy4200

I hope that bring Tayuya and Hinata into that universe also.

Dam, tough 1 really, i will have to work on it. Its a 50/50 chance.

From: ExecutionerKain

Sounds awesome!

Its was a very awesome idea i had in my head, tanx :D

From: punisher7771

Its very vood keep it going

Thanx man, im trying! xD

From: FinalKingdomHearts

Naruto should not be swearing.

Urmm, well sorry, but its my idea, and i am the writer, so you dont have to read...just saying...

From: AzureNight1994

nice i would like to see where you take the story :D

Me 2 lolz, its the idea i had, not the whole story so i am trying to get it flowing.

From: Waffle192

Oh man if what i think you are going to do wwith this story is right than i cant wait for the next update i mean naruto uzumaki in an iron an suit thats like a fox i cna just iagine the s*** him and tony would pull along with the villians they would beat i cant wait for the next update.

Lolz, well i give you dah update but no fighting yet, im trying to reach there but remember each story has its process. So hav a little patience till prob, 4 chaps.

Well thats it, not all replies but onez me likey! Well i liked all!

I take all reviews , flamers and non flamers.

I answer the questions if i could.

Well until next time,

JA NE! XD ADIL OUT! PEACE!


End file.
